changes
by Diana Bluefire
Summary: Sesshoumaru is killed, just a song fic usuing Changes by 3 doors down.


AN: Lately I have a love of Song fics. So now I will write another one, but this one will be a little different. It's an actual fiction but I'm gonna use songs in it for almost every chapter.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song Changes belongs to 3 Doors Down.

He lay bleeding in a puddle of his own blood. He was so afraid, but he wasn't supposed to fear anything. He had no idea where he was and he was too tired from the intense battle to move. He felt so cold and alone, no one understood how he felt. No one knew anything about him, he blocked them all out.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,  
But I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted  
And nobody understands (how I feel)_

He couldn't breath, he thought maybe one of his lungs was punctured making is so no air could get in. He felt numb from the pain and he wished there was someone for him to talk to, some one he could open up to.

_I'm tryin' hard to breathe now,  
But there's no air in my lungs.  
There's no one here to talk to  
And the pain inside is making me numb._

He tried to contain his emotions. He heard foot steps nearing him and heard her voice calling his name. He knew she was trying to help but she just couldn't.

_I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows._

He felt himself changing, the way he saw life before seemed so strange. He was becoming so frustrated with his emotions. He felt suffocated, he looked up forcing his amber eyes open. He saw her standing over him with a terrified look in her eyes.

_Now I'm goin' through changes, changes.  
God, I feel so frustrated lately.  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes_

He felt so weak and weary as his eyes began to close. He was all alone in the world, and he acted like he wanted people to fear him. In reality he hated it, the things they said hurt him, even though he would never admit it. Their words were like blades that cut right threw him.

_Feelin' weak and weary  
Walkin' through this world alone  
Everything they say every word of it  
Cuts me to the bone, (and I bleed)_

He had something to say, he wanted someone to talk to but he didn't think he had anywhere to turn. He felt like he carried a huge weight on his back, and it was crushing him.

_I've got something to say  
But now I've got nowhere to turn  
It feels like I've been buried  
Underneath all the weight of the world._

He tried to gain control of his thoughts. He looked up into her beautiful eyes and felt a horrible sadness well up inside of him. She couldn't help him, she just didn't know. He felt himself changing, the way he felt was changing so much. He felt so frustrated, like he was losing control.

_I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows.  
Now I'm goin through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately_

He wanted her to be able to save him. He was suffocating and the changes felt so strange.

_When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes_

His vision was beginning to blur and soon he couldn't see anything. He was shaking violently, he hoped he would live through all the changes he felt. She looked down into his eyes and whispered his name. He couldn't answer.

_I'm blind and shakin', bound and breakin'  
I hope I'll make it, through all these changes_.

He was going through changes, he felt it driving him crazy. He was suffocating now, his breathing coming in gasps as he felt himself grow cold. He felt like he was falling apart, tearing at the seams. His emotions where beginning to take control of him and it seemed like they would suffocate him.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God I feel so frustrated, lately  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it._

It wasn't fair, he was changing. He was so angry, so frustrated. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek lovingly. He managed to smile as he pulled his hand away.

_But I'm going through changes, changes.  
God I feel so frustrated, lately.  
And I get suffocated, I hate this.  
But I'm going through changes, changes._

His eyes slipped closed as his body went limp.

"No!" She whispered leaning towards him. "Please don't, Lord Sesshoumaru you cant..." Rin cried hugging him. "Lord Sesshoumaru you cant die."

AN: So what jack ass killed Sesshoumaru? As soon as I find a song that fits Naraku You'll find out. Wait, I just told you didn't I, oops.


End file.
